<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losers Style Homecoming by made_of_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577852">Losers Style Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea'>made_of_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, F/F, Fluff, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Homecoming, Homophobia, M/M, Senior year, reddiebang19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year for the losers and Richie plans to make it the best year ever. He’s finally comfortable with his sexuality, they haven't had to worry about the stupid clown in over four years and Mike is hosting a private homecoming at his barn for the losers. And maybe, just maybe, this will be the year he tells Eddie how he feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losers Style Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>I don't care if Monday’s blue, Tuesday’s gray and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you, it's Friday, I'm in love…</i>” Richie sang along to The Cure as he stirred the powdered lemonade mix into the pitcher of water. Maggie sang along with him, adding more than double the amount of chocolate chips her cookie recipe called for. The Losers were coming over Richie’s for an end of summer celebration. </p><p>Eddie was there early, as always. He’d made a habit of arriving early when he was scheduled to hang out with friends; it was an excuse to get out of the house and away from Sonia. Richie greeted him by shoving the lemonade pitcher in his face and insisting he taste test it. He made a face and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, saying hello to Maggie on the way. </p><p>“It's… just powdered lemonade.” Eddie commented.</p><p>“Yep.” Richie confirmed, popping the p. </p><p>Eddie sighed, opened the fridge and pulled out several lemons. “It wasn't supposed to be powdered lemonade mix, was it?”</p><p>“I cut the first lemon and the juice squirted right into my eye, Eds! What else was I supposed to do?!” Richie exclaimed.</p><p>“Suck it up and cut the damn lemon, Rich.” Maggie remarked. Richie stuck his tongue out at her, maturely. She responded by flinging chocolate chips at him. </p><p>“I'll help you make it.” Eddie offered. Richie grinned, pouring the powdered mix lemonade down the sink drain. </p><p>Eddie cut the lemons this time, not getting any juice in his eyes because he’s great at everything. He let Richie squeeze the lemons into the water, though, because he was really excited about that part. Luckily, he didn't get any juice in his eyes this time. He did get seeds in the water, in addition to pulp. Eddie fished them out with a spoon. Then he poured in the sugar, and let Richie taste the final product.</p><p>Richie closed his eyes after sipping the fresh lemonade. “Eddie… Edward. This is the best lemonade I have ever had. You should become a professional lemonade chef. Open a whole restaurant, just for lemonade. This is a masterpiece.”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes and blushed. Maggie chuckled and slid the cookie trays into the oven. “Quit your flirting, Rich, I'm sure Eddie knows how good the lemonade is.”</p><p>This prompted Richie to turn bright red and whine, “Ma!” </p><p>Miraculously, he was saved by the wonderful Beverly Marsh, who showed up on his doorstep at exactly the right time. Richie sprinted to get the door for her and get out of the conversation. </p><p>“Beverly Marsh! You're finally here!” Richie shouted, hugging her and lifting her off the ground to spin her around. She laughed and slapped his shoulder as he put her down. </p><p>“I'm only the second one here! You can't say ‘finally’ like you've been waiting forever.” Bev complained.</p><p>“Oh, but I have been waiting forever, Bev. If it weren't for your raging lesbianism, I’d marry you the second we turned eighteen.” Richie teased, swooning dramatically. </p><p>Bev snorted. </p><p>Ben pulled up on his bike, along with Mike. They were talking about some gruesome true crime thing. They’d started watching murder documentaries together, finding a common interest in true crime. </p><p>Only Richie knew that Ben liked Mike as more than friends. They had been studying and Richie had made an offhanded bi joke, accidentally coming out to Ben. Then Ben had assured him it was okay and that he liked boys too. Specifically Mike.</p><p>“Haystack and Homeschool! So nice of you to join us!” Richie greeted them. “Come try Eddie’s really great lemonade!”</p><p>“Lemonade?!” Bev exclaimed, “You didn't tell me there was lemonade!” She grabbed Ben by the wrist and dragged him inside, followed by an exasperated Mike, a giggling Eddie and a very amused Richie. </p><p>Richie poured them all glasses of lemonade and they went to sit on the front porch. Mike and Ben snagged the porch swing, Bev sat in the rocking chair, Richie draped himself on the bannister and Eddie sat on the stairs.</p><p>They watched as Bill rode Silver up to the house, Stan sitting securely on the back, arms wrapped around Bill’s waist. Bill slowed the bike and let Stan off first, flipping down the kickstand as he swung his leg over the seat. </p><p>“We have lemonade, lovebirds!” Richie hollered. </p><p>Bill took a glass from the tray Eddie offered up, then took another for Stan. They sat close together on the wooden boards of the porch, Stan leaning his head against Bill’s shoulder. </p><p>Richie wondered when he’d find a guy who would rest his head on his shoulder. His first thought was Eddie, but that would never happen, so Richie dropped the fantasy. </p><p>Maggie emerged from the torn screen door with a tray full of gooey, still-warm cookies. She set them on the table next to the now empty lemonade tray. “Hey Bill, Stan. How have you two been?”</p><p>“Great, thank you Mrs. Tozier.” Stan replied.</p><p>“Please, call me Maggie.” She picked up the empty tray and went back inside the house. </p><p>“Y-you're always so p-po-polite. I-It's cute.” Bill stammered. Stan blushed and sipped his lemonade to avoid responding. </p><p>“Get a room, you two!” Richie teased. </p><p>“Shut up, Richie.” Eddie chastised. Richie shut up, miming zipping his lips closed and throwing the key at Eddie. </p><p>“Hey wait a second… Are you guys planning on going to homecoming together?” Bev asked. </p><p>Bill turned to Stan, “W-would you like t-to go to h-ho-homecoming with me?” </p><p>Stan smiled softly, “Yes... but I don’t think the school would appreciate us going together.” </p><p>Bev’s excitement fell. “Fuck, I didn’t think about that.”</p><p>Richie thought about how much he’d love to go to homecoming with a certain hypochondriac loser. </p><p>Mike saved the day, as always. “We could do our own homecoming. My grandfather started hosting weddings at the farm, to make a little extra money. He can have the barn done up all nice. It will be a Losers-style homecoming. No homophobes.” </p><p>“That sounds fucking awesome, Mikey!” Richie exclaimed. </p><p>“Glad you think so.” Mike sipped his lemonade. </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds great!” Bev agreed. “What’s the policy on dates?” </p><p>Mike shrugged. “Go for it, as long as they're cool.” </p><p>Then, Eddie saw the time and realized he needed to be home in two minutes, which was exactly the amount of time it took for him to run to his house. So he took off after a quick goodbye, and the rest of the losers stayed to help Richie clean up. </p><p>They were all in the kitchen when Stan asked casually, “So, when are you going to tell Eddie you're in love with him?” </p><p>Richie choked on air and spluttered, wondering just how fucking obvious he was. </p><p>“Richie, calm down.” Stan deadpanned. </p><p>“Don't tell me to calm down! How obvious am I? Do you think he knows?” Richie was panicking. </p><p>Bill placed a hand on his shoulder. “R-r-relax. Stan and I w-were at the k-ki-kissing bridge and saw some f-fam-familiar initials in the w-wood.” </p><p>The memory hit Richie like a train. </p><p>A much younger Richie holding a pocket knife and squatting at the kissing bridge,  looking around several times to make sure no one is there before carving a very plain and obvious <i>R+E</i>. </p><p>Richie thought he might just die from embarrassment.</p><p>Mike patted his back. “We’re pretty sure Eddie hasn’t seen it.”</p><p>“Pretty sure?” Richie wailed. </p><p>Bev shrugged. “He hasn’t said anything about it.” </p><p>Richie calmed down a little after that. He was still cursing 13-year-old Richie to eternal damnation in his brain, but that was a him problem. </p><p>“On a different note,” Ben interrupted, “make sure you get Eddie to the barrens for his birthday. It has to be a surprise.”</p><p>Right. On Eddie’s birthday in three days, Ben had decided to throw a surprise party. A campfire type thing, with games that Eddie liked. Surprisingly, Eddie really liked playing truth or dare with the losers. No one understood it. </p><p>And it had been decided that Richie would bring Eddie there. And keep it a secret the whole time. It would be a challenge. </p><p>Richie was ready for it. </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, Eddie arrived at his house. Richie had invited him over under the guise of a birthday movie night. Eddie had told his mother he would be sleeping over at Bill’s, she seemed to trust him the most, and Bill’s mother had agreed to lie about Eddie’s whereabouts if Sonia called the Denbrough house. </p><p>“So Eds…” Richie started.</p><p>Eddie cut him off with, “Don't call me that.” </p><p>“Eddie Spaghetti…” Richie amended, “Before we start the movies, I want to go down to the barrens.”</p><p>“Why the fuck do you want to do that?” </p><p>“I've been told that deer have been spotted near there and I really want to see a deer. Just for like twenty minutes at most, if you hate it. I'll bring cupcakes.” Richie pleaded. </p><p>Eddie softened. “Okay. Let’s go see a deer. Don't bring the cupcakes, they could attract unwanted wildlife with rabies or the plague.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that you're going to get the bubonic plague from the barrens, but it's your birthday, I guess.” Richie commented. </p><p>They biked down, backpacks full of all the necessary precautions. Richie led Eddie to the spot where Ben said they’d be set up. A fire was already burning and the other losers were gathered around it, all yelling, “Surprise!” when Eddie approached. </p><p>Eddie gasped and grinned, gathering them all in a group hug. </p><p>“Since you are turning eighteen, we have decided to play truth or dare to remind you of the good old days!” Richie said dramatically. </p><p>“Oh boy.” Eddie groaned. </p><p>“Birthday boy asks first!” Bev declared. </p><p>“Mike, truth or dare?” </p><p>“Dare.” </p><p>“Do a cartwheel.” </p><p>“Easy.” Mike scoffed. He stood up, took a small running start, then cartwheeled, landing solidly on his feet. It was met with applause from the losers, and Mike took a bow.</p><p>“Bill, truth or dare?” </p><p>“T-tr-truth.” </p><p>Mike thought for a moment. “Who was your first kiss?” </p><p>Stan turned to look at Bill, interested. Bill swallowed. “B-Beverly.” </p><p>“Oooh!” Richie crooned very maturely. </p><p>“Ben, t-truth or d-dare?” </p><p>“Truth.” Ben always chose truth. </p><p>“Describe y-your dream g-girl.” </p><p>Ben turned red. “I’d actually prefer a guy. Someone caring, who puts others before himself. Someone who would love me for me.”</p><p>Richie noticed how Mike’s eyes widened and his face got just a little bit darker.</p><p>Bill nodded, satisfied. </p><p>“Bev, truth or dare?” Ben asked.</p><p>“...Truth.” Bev decided, after much deliberation. She never picked truth. </p><p>“Who was your first real crush?”</p><p>“.... Marsha White.” Bev muttered. “Sorry Bill.” </p><p>“It’s f-fine, tr-trust me.” </p><p>“Stan, truth or dare?” </p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>“Boooo! Stanley the Manley, don't be a pussy! We’ve done truths for the last three rounds! There’s only been one dare!” Richie complained. </p><p>“Truth.” Stan stuck with his first decision.</p><p>“Describe a sexual fantasy you have.” Bev asked, an evil grin on her face. Bill choked on the water he had been drinking. </p><p>“I changed my mind. Dare.” Stan said quickly. </p><p>“No, I'm sorry, I was kidding. I don't want to know your sexual fantasies. What do you love about Bill?” </p><p>Stan turned red and said, “He’s really kind and caring. He always knows what to say. He’s just a genuinely good person. I love him.” </p><p>Bill’s eyes were wide and he was staring at Stan. Stan turned to look at him and Bill pulled him in for a hard kiss.</p><p>“That was the sappiest thing I have ever witnessed.” Richie declared.</p><p>Bill continued kissing Stan as he flipped Richie off. </p><p>“I’m never letting you be like that.” Eddie whispered to Richie.</p><p>“What?” Richie asked. </p><p>“Publicly affectionate. I’m not letting you do that.” Eddie clarified.</p><p>There were a few things to think about in that statement. Did Eddie mean he wouldn’t let him do that if they dated? Or did Eddie just not want Richie to ever display affection publicly? Did Eddie like him back? Or did Eddie just hate PDA? </p><p>He was snapped out of those questions by Stan breathlessly asking him, “Truth or dare, Richie?” </p><p>“Dare, duh.” </p><p>“Kiss the person you find most attractive.” </p><p>Richie tried to think of what he did to Stan that warranted this punishment, but nothing came up.</p><p>“Eddie Spaghetti, may I kiss you?” Richie asked, turning on the charm. </p><p>Eddie flushed bright red, and whispered, “Yeah.” </p><p>Richie grinned and pressed a soft and chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. Not at all how he wanted to kiss Eddie for the first time, but it would have to do. </p><p>“Truth or dare?” he asked Eddie after they parted. </p><p>“Truth.” </p><p>“Have you ever been in love?” Richie doesn’t know what made him ask the question, but it was out of his mouth, so no going back now. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I have.” Eddie replied. He didn’t take his eyes off Richie the entire time. </p><p>Richie thought he might just explode. The questions started up again. If Eddie was looking at him, did that mean he loved him? Was Eddie in love with someone else? Was that what Eddie meant when he said that thing about public affection? Richie was confused. </p><p>They continued with the game, until Stan and Bill had to leave. After Stan’s truth, Bill hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself, so Stan just took him home. </p><p>Richie called after them as they walked away, “Don’t choke on Bill’s dick, Stan!” </p><p>Stan walked back just to smack Richie on the back of his head. </p><p>The remaining losers played Never Have I Ever for a little bit.</p><p>“Never have I ever kissed Patrick Hockstetter.” </p><p>“Fuck off, Bev, it was an accident!” </p><p>“Was it really, Richie?” </p><p>“Never have I ever spilled soda on the girl I was on a date with!” </p><p>“I told you that in confidentiality, Tozier!”</p><p>“Resorting to last names are we, Marsh?” </p><p>Eventually Mike left under the excuse of an early day at the farm tomorrow. Ben left with him, saying he had to be up early the next day as well.</p><p>Beverly left soon after, leaving just Richie and Eddie.</p><p>Richie and Eddie biked back to Richie’s house, where they watched scary movies and Eddie jumped into Richie’s arms at one point. Richie didn’t mind at all. </p><p>Richie also didn’t mind when Eddie ended up sharing the bed with him, claiming that his floor was too disgusting for even a rat to sleep on. Richie didn’t mind at all, especially when he woke up with Eddie’s arm over his stomach. </p><p>He did mind, however, when Eddie mumbled in his sleep and turned over, taking his arm with him. </p><p>Oh well. Good things can’t last forever. </p><p>Richie got up, careful not to wake Eddie. He crept downstairs to find Maggie at the kitchen table, doing a crossword and drinking coffee. </p><p>“Hey Rich,” she said quietly, “what does your boyfriend want for breakfast?” </p><p>“Ma! He’s not my boyfriend!” Richie whined. Although, his stomach had jumped when the words left Maggie’s mouth. He would love for it to be true. </p><p>Maggie chuckled. “I know, I’m just teasing. What does Eddie want for breakfast?”</p><p>“He likes pancakes.” </p><p>“You got it.” Maggie finished her coffee in a few sips and got out the pancake mix. Richie set the table, putting a glass of orange juice at his spot and a glass of whole milk at Eddie’s. </p><p>Eddie wandered down the stairs shortly after, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>Richie thought he might die from Eddie’s mussed up hair and sleep rumpled clothes. He thought he wanted to wake up to this every morning for the rest of his life. </p><p>“Goodmorning Eddie!” Maggie crooned from where she was ladling pancake batter onto the griddle. </p><p>“Morning, Mrs. Tozier.” Eddie responded politely. He ran a hand through his messy hair. Richie couldn't handle it. </p><p>“How’d ya sleep, Spaghetti?” Richie asked. </p><p>“Good. I didn't have to worry about having to tend to my mother at any hour of the night, so that was nice.” Eddie answered. </p><p>Richie frowned. He hated that Eddie was stuck in that house, with her, and that he wouldn't do a single thing about it. If it wasn't for Maggie, Richie would've abandoned his father a long time ago. </p><p>The only thing he could do was make Eddie feel better. </p><p>“I've been thinking a lot about our plan to do our own homecoming, and I like it a lot. I get to wear my fancy shirt, which you've never seen before. Fair warning, I look really hot, you might want to watch out, Eds.” Richie joked. </p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don't call me that. And a stupid shirt isn't going to make you hotter.” </p><p>“Hotter? That implies that I am hot now, Eddie.” Richie pointed out.</p><p>Eddie turned red and was saved from responding by Maggie setting a plate of pancakes on the table. Richie grabbed a few and practically drowned them in syrup. Eddie watched, looking slightly disgusted, before drizzling syrup on his own pancakes. </p><p>They ate quietly and quickly, because Eddie had to be home by 9:00 and it was already 8:30. They dumped their dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to get dressed. </p><p>“Shit, I forgot a shirt.” Eddie muttered as he dug through his bag. </p><p>Richie tossed one of his old Peanuts shirts at Eddie, hitting him right in the face. </p><p>“Why did you do that?!” Eddie said, throwing a discarded shirt from the floor at Richie. </p><p>“So you can wear it!” Richie said, because he thought it was obvious. </p><p>“Oh.” Eddie said softly. He took the shirt and his shorts and headed to the bathroom to change. Richie changed quickly in his room, throwing on a Queen shirt and a Hawaiian one on top. </p><p>Eddie came back and Richie regretted giving him his clothes. The shirt hung loosely on Eddie’s much smaller frame and it was ridiculously cute. </p><p>“Richie, why are you staring at me?” Eddie asked quietly. </p><p>Richie snapped out of his thoughts and said quickly, “I’m not!” </p><p>Eddie just hummed in disbelief. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow?” </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah.” Richie said. He would very much like to melt into the carpet right now. </p><p>“Okay. Bye.” Eddie gave him a little wave before heading down the stairs and out the door. </p><p>Richie wandered downstairs a short while after, the image of Eddie in his shirt ever present in his mind. </p><p>Maggie was lounging on the couch, smoking a cigarette. She saw him, patted the seat next to her and offered him her pack of cigarettes. </p><p>She didn’t mind Richie smoking, as long as it was only once a day. </p><p>Richie took a cigarette and lit it, sitting on the couch. </p><p>“So, do you think you’re in love with Eddie?” Maggie asked, nudging him with her foot. </p><p>Richie inhaled a little too much at that and started choking on smoke. “Ma! Stop saying things like that!” </p><p>“I’m not an idiot, Rich. I see the way you look at him. I also see the way Bill and Stan look at each other. It’s alright. Just don’t let Went know anything about it.” </p><p>“Only in my nightmares, Ma.” Richie responded. He debated opening up to her. He decided to just do it. “Yeah… I think I really love him. Which means I’m in deep shit.” </p><p>Maggie smiled softly at him. “You can love whoever you want, Rich. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” </p><p>Richie smiled at his mother, then snubbed out his cigarette. “How would you go about asking someone to homecoming?” </p><p>Maggie grinned. </p><p> </p><p>About three days later, school started. A week after that, the Chemistry teacher decided they were ready for a project.</p><p>She partnered them herself. </p><p>“Stanley and Richard. William and Edward. Samantha and-” she kept rattling off pairs, talking over the scraping of chairs as they moved to sit next to each other. </p><p>“Stan the man! Are you excited you get to be partners with your best friend?” Richie said excitedly.</p><p>“Sure.” Stan responded. </p><p>Richie didn’t miss the way he glanced longingly at Bill. “Sorry I’m not your boyfriend.” </p><p>Stan glared at him, “Don’t say that at school, Richie.” </p><p>“Right, right, sorry.” Richie apologized sincerely. </p><p>They planned to meet up after school at Stan’s house to prepare for the project. </p><p>At lunch, Richie found the other losers at the outdoor picnic table. It was a little chilly outside, autumn was coming in, but it was still nice enough to eat outside.</p><p>His eyes found Eddie first, like they did every time. And Eddie looked really fucking <i>pretty.</i> </p><p>His cheeks were pink from the chill, his hair was ruffling slightly in the wind, and he was wearing that thin sweater with too-long sleeves that he looked adorable in. </p><p>Stan nudged him. “You’re staring,” he whispered under his breath. </p><p>Richie snapped to attention, whispering a quick ‘thanks’ to Stan. </p><p>“So, do you guys want like… a theme for our homecoming?” Mike asked. </p><p>Bev responded immediately, “No! I already found an outfit. I don’t want to have to find a new outfit for a theme.” </p><p>“I meant for decorations,” Mike told her.</p><p>“If you do a theme for the decorations, our outfits also have to match the theme. That's how themes work, Mike.” Bev said, like it was obvious and Mike is really dumb. </p><p>Mike sighed. “Alright, fine! No theme.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Bev had a satisfied smile on her face. </p><p>“You already have an outfit?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Yep. Some of us are prepared ahead of time.” Bev teased, giving him her all-knowing smile. </p><p>“I'm getting to it! I have a plan.” Ben reassured her. She just smiled brightly in response.</p><p>“What are you getting to?” Stan asked.</p><p>“Asking someone out to homecoming.” Ben said, turning slightly pink. </p><p>“I also have a plan for asking someone to homecoming!” Richie added. </p><p>“Wh-who are y-y-you asking?” Bill asked, like he didn't already know.</p><p>“You’ll see.” Richie said vaguely, making a mental note to hurt Bill when Stan was not around. </p><p>“That means he’s not asking anyone.” Eddie said.</p><p>Richie turned to him indignantly. “Yes, I am!” </p><p>“You got three weeks to do it, so you better get going.” Mike told him.</p><p>“Mikey, you know I love to procrastinate. I'll be asking him the week before.” Richie joked.</p><p>“Him?” Eddie asked.</p><p>Richie realized his slip up, but decided to go with it. “Yeppers. It's a dude.” He smiles, hoping that Eddie’s okay with it. He hasn't officially come out to anyone, besides Ben that one time. </p><p>“Oh.” Eddie smiled at him, silently letting him know he accepted him. </p><p>Richie could feel that he was blushing, but he didn't really mind. </p><p>After school, the losers started to head their separate ways. Richie drove away with Stan toward the Uris house, Bill drove Eddie to the Denbroughs’, Bev went who knows where, and Mike and Ben biked off to the library. </p><p>Stan’s mom was home, but his dad wasn't, which was great for them. Mr.Uris did not like Richie. </p><p>They went to Stan’s room, where everything was in perfect order and neat precision. </p><p>Richie flopped down on the carpet. Stan sat on his desk chair. </p><p>“So you're asking Eddie to homecoming?” </p><p>“Mhm.” Richie hummed from the ground. He looked up at Stan. “How did Bill ask<br/>
you out the first time?” </p><p>“We were in his truck, parked near the barrens. He turned to me, told me he liked me, I told him I liked him too of course, because we’re friends. He clarified that he liked me as more than a friend and I kissed him. Then he asked me to go to the diner with him for breakfast that weekend.” Stan smiled softly at the memory, light pink staining his cheeks. </p><p>“You dumbass. You thought he liked you as a friend!” Richie laughed. </p><p>Stan gave him The Glare. Richie shut up. </p><p>“Why are you asking?” </p><p>Richie sighed. “I just want it to be perfect when I ask out Eddie.”</p><p>“What's your plan? If you don't mind me asking.” </p><p>Richie rolled onto his stomach. He told Stan every detail of the plan. </p><p>Stan nodded, a smile on his face. “That sounds great. If I was Eddie, I’d say yes.” </p><p>“You sure you wouldn't say yes as Stan? No one can resist the Tozier charm.” Richie teased.</p><p>“I am in a happy relationship, thank you very much.” Stan said, laughing a little. “But you should probably ask him soon.” </p><p>“Yeah, you're right. As usual.” Richie relented. </p><p>“Do it in the next week.” </p><p>“Is that a challenge?” </p><p>“Yes. If you don't ask him in the next week, I'll do it for you.” Stan dared him.</p><p>Richie grinned, “You're on.” He never backed down from  a dare, no matter what it was. </p><p>They shook on it, then got to work on their Chemistry project. </p><p> </p><p>Later, Richie was sitting on his porch and watching the sunset. Beverly rode up on her bike, smiling. </p><p>“I have a date!” she exclaimed. </p><p>“Tell me everything!” Richie demanded, moving to make room for her on the porch swing. </p><p>“I asked out Mae Danvers, because we’ve been close friends for almost a year now and I like her so much. She said yes!” Bev gushed. She was glowing with excitement. </p><p>Richie slipped his arm around her shoulders. “That's wonderful, Bev.” </p><p>“When are you asking Eddie?” she asked. </p><p>Richie shrugged. “Sometime this week. There are still some parts of my plan I need to work out.” </p><p>Bev was quiet for a long minute, seeming to debate something in her mind. “I don't think it matters <i>how</i> you ask him… I think he’ll say yes no matter what.” </p><p>“Don't give me false hope, Bev. Please.” Richie pleaded. </p><p>“Alright, Rich. Whatever you want.” She rested her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and hugged her tightly. </p><p>After Bev left, Richie paced around in his room. He thought about what Bev said.</p><p>
  <i>I think he’ll say yes no matter what. </i>
</p><p>Would he really say yes? Did Eddie really like him back? Did Eddie tell Bev he liked Richie?</p><p>Or was Bev just saying that to make him feel better? Something to soothe the burn of rejection that was heading his way? Just false hope? </p><p>Richie went over the plan seven more times in his head and glanced at the clock. It was late, but he needed to do this now before he chickened out. </p><p>He threw on his jean jacket with band patches that Bev had sewn on and silently left the house. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie woke up to a tapping on his window. He glanced at his bedside clock, which read 11:03 PM. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up to open the window for Richie. </p><p>“Hey Eds.” Richie whispered.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Eddie said. “What do you want?” </p><p>“Put on a sweatshirt or something, I want to take you somewhere.” </p><p>Eddie got his red hoodie and clambered out the window after Richie. </p><p>It was too dark to tell where exactly they were going; Derry’s streetlights turned off at 10:00 and even if they were on it would still be too dark to see. </p><p>Eddie just focused on following Richie and hoping that Richie knew where they're going. Soon, though, he realized they were heading towards the kissing bridge.</p><p>“Richie, what the fuck are you showing me?” Eddie demanded. </p><p>“You'll see.” Richie said, flashing him a grin. </p><p>Richie walked a little faster at the start of the bridge and Eddie sped up to stay close to him. </p><p>Richie stopped at a part of the bridge where most of the initials were carved. </p><p>He knelt down and pulled Eddie with him. Richie took a flashlight out of his backpack and flicked it on, illuminating his gleeful face. </p><p>He turned the flashlight’s shine to a specific set of initials in the bridge.</p><p>
  <i>R+E </i>
</p><p>Eddie thought his heart could beat out of his chest at any moment. Part of his brain was telling him he needed his inhaler, but he could not hear it over the other part of his brain screaming <i>RICHIE AND EDDIE R+E THAT STANDS FOR RICHIE AND EDDIE. </i></p><p>But then Richie took the flashlight away and placed it between them, illuminating both of their faces. </p><p>“I carved that when I was 13. I thought I should show you, given what I’m about to do.” Richie sounded nervous. Eddie didn’t ever want to be the reason that Richie was nervous. </p><p>“Richie, if this is a joke, I’m going to throw you off this bridge.” Eddie threatened with a shaky voice. </p><p>Richie laughed. “It’s not a joke, I promise. Eddie Kaspbrak, I really like you. I have for almost five years. Will you be my boyfriend?” </p><p>Eddie was too shocked to say anything. This is what he’s wanted since he realized being gay wasn’t a sickness, like his mother always said. </p><p>Eddie took the flashlight wordlessly and shined it on a small <i>R</i> carved inside a heart. “I carved that when I was 15. I can’t fucking believe I didn’t notice our initials right next to it.” </p><p>Richie laughed nervously. </p><p>Eddie looked at Richie, barely visible in the light of the single flashlight. It was enough to tell that his cheeks were bright red, which made Eddie feel warm inside.</p><p>“Yes, Richie.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“<i>Yes</i>. I’d love to be your boyfriend.” </p><p>Eddie would never forget the look of pure joy on Richie’s face. Richie pulled Eddie into his arms, hugging him tight. </p><p>Eddie pulled him as close as humanly possible, never wanting to let go. </p><p>He was about to complain when Richie pulled back, but all thoughts left his head because Richie’s lips were less than a millimeter away from his own. </p><p>He could feel Richie’s breath on his cheeks, sense the way Richie’s tongue darted out to wet his lips quickly. </p><p>Unable to stand the anticipation, Eddie closed the distance. </p><p>It was his first real kiss, and <i>fuck</i> was it amazing. </p><p>Richie’s lips were so soft as they moved slowly against his own. Eddie wove his fingers into Richie’s mess of curls, marveling at how soft they were. He could feel Richie’s thin hands teasing with the hem of his shirt and occasionally grazing the skin there. </p><p>Eddie didn’t open his eyes after they parted, until he heard Richie whisper, “<i>Woah.</i>” </p><p>Eddie smiled at Richie’s bright red face and wide eyes. </p><p>“Woah.” Eddie repeated. </p><p>“That was by far the best moment of my life.” Richie declared. </p><p>Eddie's smile was so wide he thought his face might split in half. Richie had a similar expression. </p><p>When they kissed again, they both smiled into it and dissolved into fits of laughter. </p><p>Not that anything was particularly funny. Just that kind of shocked, overwhelmingly happy laughter. Like when you feel your joy bubbling up inside of you and the only way you can let it out is through a squealing laugh. </p><p>They sat on the bridge in silence for a while after they recovered, looking at the stars. </p><p>Richie walked Eddie home, swinging their intertwined hands between them the whole time. </p><p>They kissed one more time before Eddie climbed up to his bedroom window and Richie strolled down the street to his house. </p><p>Eddie felt like a lovesick teenager in one of those coming-of-age films Bev made him watch. He flopped down on his bed, hugging the pillow with a dopey grin on his face. </p><p>Just a street away, Richie was jumping up and down and whisper-screaming, “<i>Yesyesyesyesyes!</i>” Then, he shouted, “WOO!” It echoed around the street and Richie grinned, then pretty much skipped home. </p><p>He tried to be as quiet as possible when he opened the door and went back inside the house, but the light was already on in the living room. Maggie was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette and drinking tea. </p><p>She looked up as he entered, then snubbed out her cigarette. “Where were you?” </p><p>“Is dad awake?” Richie asked.</p><p>Her eyebrows knit together. “He’s out right now… why?” </p><p>Richie gave her a dopey, lovesick smile and said, “Guess who has a boyfriend now!” </p><p>Maggie gasped and grinned. “That's wonderful, honey!” </p><p>Richie sat down next to her on the couch. “Yeah, it is. He’s such a good kisser.” </p><p>Maggie laughed. “I'm so glad my little boy is in love!” </p><p>Richie beamed at her. He was so lucky to have such a supportive mother. He wasn't sure how his father would react. He could figure that out when he got to it. For now, he was just a lovesick teenager with his mother. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Richie did not want to get up. Then he remembered that it was Friday and the losers had made plans for a movie night tonight. </p><p>Richie got up and got dressed, had a quick bowl of sugary cereal for breakfast, then practically ran out the door. </p><p>He could tell today was going to be a good day because when he turned on his car radio, <i>Dancing in the Dark</i> by Bruce Springsteen was just beginning. He pulled out of the driveway and off towards Eddie’s house. </p><p>Richie soon realized not everyone’s morning was as great as his. The second he pulled up to the Kaspbrak house, he heard shouting coming from inside. </p><p>He frowned and honked his horn, hopefully letting Eddie escape the argument. Thankfully, Eddie ran out of the house, backpack on his shoulder, not looking back at Sonia. </p><p>Eddie got in the car, glanced back to see if Sonia was still looking, which she was, then kissed Richie hard on the mouth. Richie sank into the kiss, loving this new, rebellious Eddie. </p><p>Richie didn’t see Sonia’s reaction, but he assumed she was outraged. </p><p>“Hey Eds.” Richie said, a little breathless from the kiss. </p><p>“Hey Rich.” Eddie gave him a soft smile as he said that. </p><p>“What was that for?” Richie said, knowing he was still smiling like the lovesick idiot he was. </p><p>“She heard me come back in the house late last night, demanded to know where I was, and got outraged when I told her. She said you were just a fling, a fascination, that she wouldn’t let you corrupt me with your sickness. It’s all just fucking bullshit.” Eddie looked genuinely furious. </p><p>“Then I think the time has come, Eds.” Richie said.</p><p>“The time for what?”</p><p>“The time for me to break it off with your mom once and for all.” Richie teased, laughing. </p><p>Eddie snorted and hit him lightly on the arm. “You’re the worst. Remind me why I like you so much?” </p><p>“Because of this.” Richie said, then kissed him again. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Eddie murmured against his lips. “We’re gonna be late to school, so drive.” </p><p> </p><p>Stan was the first to notice. Of course. </p><p>He noticed it in the way every touch lingered, in the way they stood too close, in the way they seemed to gravitate towards each other and in the way Eddie didn’t scowl when Richie called him Eds. </p><p>So yeah, Stan was the first to notice that Richie and Eddie were a thing. </p><p>“So you asked him and he said yes?” Stan stated, coming up behind Richie, who was putting books away in his already overstuffed locker.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Stan!” Richie exclaimed, jumping a little. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that!” </p><p>“Sorry.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. “But I’m right, right?” </p><p>“Yes. I asked him and he said yes, and we are an item now.” Richie said with a dopey smile. </p><p>“Good. When are you telling the others?” </p><p>“Whenever Eddie wants.” </p><p>“Hey Richie, Stan.” Eddie greeted them as he walked over. </p><p>“Hiya Eds.” Richie said. “Staniel here has figured us out.” </p><p>Eddie looked at Stan, then at Richie. “We should tell the others then. If that’s okay with you.” </p><p>“Of course it is, my Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.</p><p>Eddie felt a small thrill in his stomach when Richie called him <i>his</i> Eddie Spaghetti. </p><p>The three of them went to the lunchroom and met the other losers at their usual table in the corner.</p><p>“Losers, we have an announcement!” Richie said as soon as they arrived.</p><p>Stan rolled his eyes at Richie’s dramatics as he sat down next to Bill, who looked around and quickly kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>“Edward Kaspbrak has finally fallen victim to my charms and agreed to be my man!” Richie said, grinning ear to ear. </p><p>Eddie snorted at the word choice and said, “Something like that.” </p><p>Bev smiled that all-knowing smile she had. “Congrats, boys.” </p><p>Ben walked over then, “What are we congratulating them on?” He sat next to Mike, a little closer than normal. </p><p>“R-Richie and Eddie are d-d-dating.” Bill explained. </p><p>“And now you and I are certified fifth and sixth wheels.” Mike said, looking at Ben. </p><p>“That you are, Mikey. Better get yourselves some dates, huh?” Richie teased.</p><p>“I'm asking someone out soon.” Mike said. “Maybe later today.” </p><p>This time, Richie caught the hopeful then disappointed look on Ben’s face. He didn't say anything though. </p><p>“Speaking of later today, but did we decide what movie we’re watching tonight?” Bev asked.</p><p>“I vote for something scary.” Richie said.</p><p>“The Ring?” Ben suggested. </p><p>“S-s-sounds good.” Bill agreed. </p><p>“The Ring it is. My aunt already has that at the house too.” Bev said cheerily. “I can’t wait!” </p><p> </p><p>After school, the losers went directly to Bev’s. Richie drove Eddie and Mike, who had taken the bus that morning.</p><p>Mike sat in the back, since Eddie always got shotgun when Richie drove. </p><p>They were the first to arrive, so they waited in the driveway for Bev and Ben. Soon  enough, they saw Bev driving her light blue Mini Cooper with Ben in the passenger seat. </p><p>Bev got out and unlocked the door as Bill and Stan drove up in Bill’s red pickup truck. </p><p>They all got settled, leaving their backpacks in the foyer. Bev ordered a couple pizzas for dinner and got them all sodas while they were waiting. </p><p>“So, how did it happen?” Ben asked.</p><p>“What?” Richie asked, clueless.</p><p>“How did you get Eddie to go out with you?” Ben clarified. </p><p>Richie got a dreamy look on his face, like the event was far away and not just last night. “I took Eds to the kissing bridge, showed him our carving, and asked him to be my boyfriend, then he kissed me.” </p><p>“Yeah. At like, 11 PM last night.” Eddie added.</p><p>Bev snorted at that. </p><p>Richie threw his empty soda can at her, but she caught it easily and threw it right back at him. </p><p>“Anyway, where’s your girlfriend Bev? Why didn’t you invite her?” Richie asked. He had been excited to meet this girl ever since he had heard about her.</p><p>“She’s busy tonight. We have a date tomorrow though.” Bev said, grinning. </p><p>“After your date, we should all meet up. We want to meet her, Bev!” Stan demanded. </p><p>“Okay, okay! I’ll bring her to Richie’s at four, so you better all be there!” Bev decided. </p><p>The doorbell rang and Mike went to answer it, grabbing the money Bev’s aunt had left on the counter for dinner. He came back with three boxes of pizza, which he laid out on the counter. </p><p>After eating their pizza, they collected all of the blankets and pillows in the house to lay out in the living room. </p><p>Stan and Bill sat hip-to-hip on the couch with Bev lounging on the other end. Mike and Ben sat on the floor on a mound of pillows. Richie took the armchair, expecting Eddie to take the empty spot on the couch, but instead Eddie squished into the chair with him. </p><p>The chair was not big enough for the both of them, so Eddie was pretty much in Richies lap. Not that Richie minded at all. </p><p>“I thought you hated public affection?” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear.</p><p>“Maybe I changed my mind.” Eddie whispered back. </p><p>They started the movie and it was a lot scarier than they had anticipated. They had expected for it to be nothing compared to It, but it was actually scary. Bev had stopped caring about giving Stan and Bill space and was cuddled against Stan. </p><p>Once they got to a calmer part of the movie, Mike got up to get a soda. Ben followed him. They didn't come back for a while, so Bev told Richie to go make sure they were okay.</p><p>Richie went into the kitchen and was not at all prepared for what he saw. He saw Mike and Ben kissing. </p><p>So, naturally, his first instinct was to shout, “BEV, MIKE AND BEN ARE MAKING OUT IN YOUR KITCHEN!” </p><p>Mike and Ben split apart with wide eyes and flushed faces. Richie heard the movie pause and four people run into the kitchen behind him. </p><p>“WHAT?!” Bev exclaimed. “You better not be shitting me, Tozier.” </p><p>“I'm not!” Richie squawked. </p><p>“Seems like you are.” Eddie said. Richie gave him an <i>I thought you were on my side</i> look. </p><p>“No, he’s right.” Mike said. “Kind of.” </p><p>Ben nodded. “Why don’t we go watch the movie?” </p><p>“Sounds good.” Mike agreed.</p><p>“Fine. Ben, you will tell me the details later.” Bev huffed. </p><p>Ben nodded again, smiling. </p><p>They settled back into their previous spots, Ben and Mike sitting a little closer than before. </p><p>Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist when Eddie sat in his lap again. Once Richie was sure everyone was focused on the movie, he started pressing feathery light kisses to Eddie’s neck. Eddie squirmed a little and lightly swatted Richie’s arm. </p><p>Richie stopped, but rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder. He could feel Eddie’s smile even though he couldn’t see it. </p><p>After the movie, Bev kicked them all out since her aunt would be home soon and she had told Bev to get the boys out before then. </p><p>Richie made Bill and Stan drive Mike and Ben home, saying he had somewhere important to take Eddie. </p><p>When they got in the car, Richie turned on the radio to a 70s-80s soft rock station. The DJ announced a commercial-free hour before Eddie heard the opening notes of <i>Come And Get Your Love</i>. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Eddie asked as Richie pulled out of Bev’s driveway. </p><p>“Somewhere special that I've always wanted to show you.”</p><p>“What made you choose tonight to do this?” </p><p>Richie glanced at him with a soft smile. “It's a nice night, not too chilly, and I don't want to bring you home just yet.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Richie sang along to the music as he drove, Eddie looking out the window and trying to guess where they were going. He got a little nervous when they passed the pastel painted sign with curling letters that read, “<i>Leaving Derry, come again soon!</i>”</p><p>“Richie, why are we leaving Derry?” </p><p>“Hold on, it's not far.” Richie made a turn onto a dirt path surrounded by pine trees.</p><p>“Are you taking me out here to murder me?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“No. Be patient.” Richie said with a grin. Eddie was more confused than ever before. </p><p>Then Richie made one last turn and it all made sense. They were at a beautiful look out point, a thin railing keeping admirers from falling off the cliff. </p><p>Richie parked, but didn't turn off the car. He rolled down the windows and turned up the radio a bit before getting out. He walked around the car and got the door for Eddie, who was too shocked to move.</p><p>They sat on the hood of the car, listening to the radio that was playing through the open windows and enjoying the view.</p><p>It really was beautiful; the full moon illuminated the trees that were just starting to turn the lovely, warm hues of autumn. When Eddie looked to see if Richie was looking at the incredible view, he found that Richie was gazing at him with a soft, genuine smile on his face. </p><p>“This is beautiful, Richie.” </p><p>“So are you.” </p><p>Eddie felt warmth rush to his cheeks, but he didn't mind at all. </p><p>Richie really meant it when he said that Eddie was beautiful. His hair ruffled in the light breeze and his newly arrived blush was a soft lilac color in the moonlight. </p><p>“I love you, Eds.” Richie said quietly.</p><p>“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie responded with a smile, gazing into Richie’s eyes. </p><p>The song that had been playing faded out and Richie recognized the next song immediately. </p><p>“<i>I must have been through about a million girls, I’d love ‘em then I’d leave ‘em alone…</i>” Elvin Bishop sang out from the car speakers. </p><p>Eddie hadn't stopped looking at Richie. Richie hadn't stopped looking at Eddie either. </p><p>The chorus started up, “<i>But then I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love…</i>” </p><p>“Is that what happened?” Eddie asked softly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you fool around and fall in love with me?” Eddie was mostly joking, but he hoped that wasn't how it happened. He knew Richie loved him, he just didn't want it to have been an accident. </p><p>“No, that's not what happened. I didn't fall in love with you by mistake, Eds. I fell for you completely on purpose. I completely intend to care for you and about you for as long as you’ll let me.” Richie said. Eddie could see the sincerity in his eyes. “In fact, when I first realized I had a crush on you, I really hoped it would turn into real love. And it did.” </p><p>“I love you so much.” Eddie said. </p><p>Eddie kissed him, pouring all of his feelings into it and hoping Richie got them. Richie smiled against his lips, but kissed him back. </p><p>When they parted, Richie breathed a sigh of contentment. Tonight was perfect: he was in a beautiful place with the boy he loved more than anything else in the world. </p><p>Eddie rested his head on Richie’s chest as Richie wrapped an arm around him, both looking out at the view. </p><p> </p><p>When Richie pulled up to Eddie’s house, they saw Sonia sitting on the porch in a winter coat, presumably waiting for Eddie to come home. </p><p>Eddie knew she was watching when he kissed Richie goodbye and said ‘I love you’ one more time. </p><p>Richie said it back and watched to make sure Eddie would be okay staying with his mother tonight. Eddie turned back after a moment and waved him to leave. </p><p>Richie blew him a kiss and grinned, then pulled out of the driveway and drove home. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Eddie came over to the Tozier house at 3:00. Richie brought him up to his room, where they listened to records and talked and kissed. </p><p>At about 3:45, Bill and Stan arrived. The four of them sat in the living room talking and waiting for Ben and Mike. They arrived at 3:55, five minutes before Bev and her girlfriend were set to get there. </p><p>When Bev knocked on the door, Richie ran to get it. He opened it to see Bev and a girl with short brown hair and millions of freckles everywhere on her face. </p><p>“Good evening, madames.” Richie said in his British butler voice. </p><p>“Good evening.” Bev’s girlfriend responded in her own British accent. </p><p>“I love her already, she does voices!” Richie exclaimed.</p><p>“Well you can't have her.” Bev said.</p><p>“Oh no, I am very much in love with someone else, Beverly. What do you take me for? A cheater?” Richie said, feigning offense. “Anyway, come on in!” </p><p>To give Bev’s girlfriend a seat, Richie sat on Eddie’s lap. Eddie made a small noise of protest, but accepted his fate. </p><p>“Everyone, this is my girlfriend Mae.” Bev introduced. Mae gave them a small wave. </p><p>“I'm Richie, this is my house.” Richie said with a grin. “And this is my boyfriend Eddie.” </p><p>Eddie smiled at her. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Stan, it’s great to finally meet you.” Stan greeted her.</p><p>“I'm B-bill, Stan’s b-bo-boyfriend.” </p><p>“I'm Mike.”</p><p>“I'm Ben, I've heard so much about you!” </p><p>“It's wonderful to meet you all!” Mae exclaimed. </p><p>The eight of them decided to play Pictionary to make Mae feel welcome. </p><p>There could only be two teams, so Richie and Eddie paired with Bill and Stan, then Bev and Mae paired with Ben and Mike. </p><p>Something that should be known is the fact that Richie cannot draw to save his life. He would like to be able to draw, but he simply cannot. It made Eddie furious when Richie was the one drawing in Pictionary because it was nearly impossible to guess. </p><p>However, Bill was a very good artist. What they lost in points with Richie could hopefully be made up for by Bill.</p><p>Bev, Mae, Ben and Mike named their team The Cooler Gays. Richie argued that for a long time, his main point being that he and Eddie were the coolest gays. </p><p>Bill got him to shut up by letting him name the team whatever he wanted to. </p><p>Richie chose The Future DILFs, which Stan and Eddie protested immensely. Bill just watched the chaos play out.</p><p>When they finally got to playing, Mae was up first. The Cooler Gays got all five on the card, including the bonus. Mae was a good artist. </p><p>Richie was up first for The Future DILFs and they got one. Barely. </p><p>Eddie looked at the card after the timer ran out, getting more outraged with every object he read. </p><p>“Dolphin?! You drew a fucking tree! Spaghetti, seriously, you couldn't draw fucking <i>spaghetti</i>?!” </p><p>Stan was laughing so hard he was crying. </p><p>“I'm sorry I can't draw! My talents lie elsewhere.” Richie claimed. </p><p>“Really? Where do your talents lie, then?” Eddie asked. </p><p>“Here.” Richie said with a sly grin before kissing Eddie. Eddie’s eyebrows shot up. </p><p>When they parted Eddie was bright red and silent. Richie was grinning smugly. </p><p>“Sorry about that, guys. Whose turn is it?” Richie asked. </p><p>They continued playing Pictionary until everyone had had a turn, with The Cooler Gays winning by 13 points. </p><p>The eight of them talked for a long time, getting to know Mae and letting Mae get to know them. By the end of the day, Mae had already ‘beep-beep’ed Richie. </p><p>However, Mae and Richie got along very well. Mae really liked his jokes, actually found them funny, and could give him a run for his money with impressions. </p><p>In fact, they had a contest to see who could do better impressions, with Richie winning the others over with a near perfect Sloth from The Goonies. </p><p>The losers could see just how much Bev liked Mae from the four hours they spent together. Richie was only observant when he wanted to be, but he noticed the way Bev looked at Mae. It was similar to how Richie looked at Eddie. </p><p>Eddie ended up staying after everyone else had left. He had been getting in lots of fights with his mother, mostly about Richie. His current strategy was to stay away from her for as long as possible. He figured she would miss him too much to stay mad eventually. </p><p>Richie’s parents wouldn't be home that night; it was their Saturday date night. So Richie was in the pantry, looking for something to make for dinner.</p><p>Richie may not be able to draw, but he could definitely cook. He made the two of them spaghetti in marinara sauce, and it was possibly the best spaghetti Eddie had ever eaten. </p><p>“You can't draw spaghetti, but you can cook it.” Eddie commented. </p><p>“Of course I can cook spaghetti! It is my favorite.” Richie said with a smile. </p><p>Eddie laughed. “Did you make spaghetti because it's my nickname or because you wanted to try and recreate the scene from Lady and the Tramp?” </p><p>“Well, it was because you're Eddie Spaghetti, but now that you mention it, you would make a great Lady to my Tramp.” Richie teased. </p><p>They tried to do the scene from Lady and the Tramp. It did not work and ended with Richie pressing sloppy, marinara smeared kisses to Eddie’s face. </p><p>Eddie thought it was perfect. </p><p>They cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, then Richie decided to walk Eddie home. He let Eddie borrow one of his thicker sweatshirts so he would be warm for the walk. </p><p>When they got out to the sidewalk, Eddie slipped his hand into Richie’s, intertwining their fingers. Richie swung their hands between them as they strolled on the dark road. </p><p>They got to Eddie’s house and Richie kissed him goodbye and made sure he would be okay for the night. </p><p> </p><p>Richie got home to find his mother sitting on the couch. </p><p>“Hey Rich.” she said lightly.</p><p>“I think I wanna tell dad.” Richie said. He had been thinking about it since he got with Eddie and decided he wanted Went to know. </p><p>“Alright.” Maggie said with uncertainty. “Do you have somewhere safe to go if it goes badly? Just temporarily, I would never leave you alone.” </p><p>“Yes.” Richie said. “You don’t think it will go that badly though, do you?” </p><p>“I’m not sure, sweetheart.” Maggie said honestly.</p><p>“What are you two chatting about?” Went asked as he entered the room. </p><p>“I have something to tell you, Dad.” Richie said.</p><p>“What is it?” Went asked, brows drawing together.</p><p>“I have a boyfriend. I'm gay.” That last part wasn’t entirely true; Richie was bi but he didn’t think his father knew what that was. </p><p>“What?” Went’s voice was terrifyingly quiet and firm. “A boyfriend?” </p><p>“Yes. And I love him very much.” Richie said. </p><p>“Get out.” Went said. “Get out of my house.” </p><p>“Went! He is your son!” Maggie protested.</p><p>“He’s a queer, that’s what he is! I always ignored those bullies when they called you names, but to find out they were right…” The last sentence stung Richie. Just the idea that Henry Bowers had been right about him was sickening. </p><p>Richie swallowed and walked out the door. He ran to Bill’s house, knowing his parents wouldn’t be home and he wouldn’t mind. </p><p>He rang the doorbell several times without answer before he started pounding on the door. </p><p>Bill answered eventually, shirtless. Stan came running up behind him, wearing one of Bill’s sweatshirts. </p><p>“Wh-what are you d-do-doing here, Richie?” Bill asked. </p><p>“Uhhh… what’s Stan doing here?” Richie asked. His mind was all over the place and he could not figure out why Stan was there. </p><p>“Richie, are you fucking serious?” Stan asked. </p><p>Richie was confused for a moment longer before, “Ohhhhhh. I’m so sorry, I’ll go to Bev’s or Ben’s-”</p><p>“No! No, s-so-something is clearly w-wr-wrong. Come in.” Bill insisted. </p><p>Richie went in, though reluctantly. Bill went upstairs to put a shirt on and Stan went with Richie to the living room. </p><p>Richie brought his knees up to his chest, curling himself into an upright ball on the sofa. Stan sat next to him.</p><p>“Do you want me to call Eddie?” Stan offered.</p><p>“No!” Richie said quickly. Eddie would just blame himself even though it was Richie’s stupid decision. </p><p>“Okay.” Stan said calmly. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>“When Bill gets back.” </p><p>Stan put his hand on Richie’s back, knowing Richie liked physical comfort from years and years of friendship. </p><p>Bill came down shortly, sitting on Richie’s other side. </p><p>Richie took a deep breath. “I told my dad about me and Eddie. He… he kicked me out.” </p><p>“Y-you can stay h-here as l-lo-long as you like.” Bill stuttered. </p><p>“Thanks.” Richie said. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to call Eddie?” Stan offered again. “He should know.” </p><p>Richie was quiet. “If you think it’s a good idea, sure.” </p><p>Stan pursed his lips. “Okay.” He stood up and walked to the far wall, where there was a peach colored phone. </p><p>Richie could only hear what Stan said into the phone. </p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Kaspbrak… Yes, I know it’s late. It’s Stanley Uris, Eddie’s friend… Yes, I am at the Denbrough’s house… no… could I speak to Eddie please?” Stan said. </p><p>There was a moment where Stan held the phone away from his ear and faint shouting could be heard from the ear piece. </p><p>“Hi Eddie, it’s Stan. Could you come over to Bill’s? There’s kind of an emergency… No, no one’s going to die. There’s no mortal danger… It’s still a fucking emergency Eddie!” Stan explained. </p><p>Richie snickered at the last bit.</p><p>“Would you just come over?... No, we don’t need a first aid kit. Please just get here as soon as you can.” With that, Stan hung up. “I think he’ll be here soon.” </p><p>“Probably.” Richie said quietly. “I don't want him to think this is his fault. It's just me and my stupid mouth that get me into trouble.”</p><p>“I-I’m sure he’ll u-un-understand.” Bill said. </p><p>Richie took a deep breath, “Thanks for doing this, guys. I'm sorry it's so late and I interrupted your-” </p><p>“Don't finish that sentence.” Stan interrupted him. </p><p>A few minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. Stan stood up and got the door, then led Eddie to the living room. </p><p>Eddie glared at Stan. “Stan, the very first thing you should have said was that it was about Richie, I would have been here much quicker.” </p><p>Eddie rushed over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Richie. He didn't ask what happened, just comforted his boyfriend. </p><p>Bill stood up from the couch, took Stan’s hand in his and they left the room to give Richie and Eddie a moment of privacy. </p><p>“I told Went I had a boyfriend and he kicked me out.” Richie said quietly, burying his head into Eddie’s chest. </p><p>“I'm so sorry, Richie.” Eddie murmured. </p><p>“I… I’ll be alright. I have you and the losers. Bill’s parents won't mind me staying here for a little bit. If they do, I can always go to Bev and her aunt’s.” Richie said. </p><p>“I really wish you could stay with me but my mom would probably murder you in your sleep.” Eddie said.</p><p>“She would never murder the man who makes love to her.” Richie joked. </p><p>Eddie laughed. “I hate you.” </p><p>“I love you too.” Richie said with a small smile. </p><p>They stayed in an embrace for a few more minutes, then decided to go find Bill and Stan. They walked into the kitchen to find Bill and Stan making out against the kitchen counter. </p><p>“Jesus, you guys, can't you keep your hands to yourselves for like five minutes?” Richie teased. </p><p>“Sorry.” Stan said, pulling away Bill and flushing bright red. </p><p>Richie grinned. “It's fine.” </p><p>“Eddie, do y-you want to s-st-stay for the n-ni-night?” Bill asked. </p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Eddie answered. </p><p>Richie hugged Eddie again. “Thanks.” </p><p>Bill and Stan brought out all the blankets and pillows they could find and the four of them slept in a sort-of-pillow-fort. Richie had never felt so loved and accepted by his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Richie didn't end up staying at Bill’s for very long. After a few days, Maggie had come to the Denbrough’s to get Richie. </p><p>She had explained that she’d been wanting to leave Went for a long time and this had been the final straw. She had kicked Wentworth Tozier out of the house and somehow made sure that he would never bother them again.</p><p>Richie was sure of one thing: Maggie Tozier was his hero. </p><p>He went back home with her and they made dinner together. Richie was over the moon. </p><p>While they were eating, Maggie said, “Tomorrow we’ll figure out what you're wearing to homecoming.” </p><p>“I have an idea. Eddie said he didn't care about matching or coordinating.” Richie said. </p><p>Maggie smiled. “I need to get some more camera film so I can take pictures of you two!” </p><p>Richie smiled. </p><p>The next day, Richie dug through his closet and found his fancy shirt. It was a soft pink with little navy flowers printed all over it. It was very Richie. </p><p>Maggie helped him pick out the rest of the outfit, black jeans and white Converse that Richie had doodled all over. She also found a skinny navy tie to make it a little more formal. </p><p>Richie loved it and he couldn't wait to show Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, it was finally the night of homecoming. Richie got dressed and tried to tame his hair, but it ended in a mess like always. </p><p>Eddie would be coming to the Tozier house, then Richie would be driving the two of them to Mike’s barn. </p><p>When Richie heard a knock on the door, he rushed to answer it. </p><p>Richie’s breath was taken away by how Eddie looked. He was wearing a dark blue suit that fit him perfectly. </p><p>They both just stood there in the doorway, staring at the other and thinking about how good they looked. Eventually, Eddie snapped himself out of it and offered up the small bouquet of flowers he had gotten for Richie. </p><p>“You were right about the fancy shirt making you look really hot.” Eddie said. </p><p>Richie took the flowers with a grin. “Have you seen yourself, Eds? I'm gonna have to fight everyone else off!” </p><p>Eddie snorted. Richie grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him inside. Once he closed the door, Eddie pulled him in by the tie and kissed him. </p><p>“I should wear ties more often.” Richie murmured against Eddie’s lips. Eddie giggled. </p><p>Then, they went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Maggie took hundreds of photos of the two of them before finally letting them leave. </p><p>Surprisingly, they were the first to arrive. </p><p>They walked into the barn to find it strung with fairy lights and white streamers. There was a makeshift dance floor in the center and a table with eight chairs off to the side. </p><p>Mike and Ben were at a smaller table, fiddling with a boombox and a lot of cassette tapes. Well, Ben was fiddling with the boombox and Mike was gazing at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world. </p><p>“Hey losers!” Richie called over to them. </p><p>Ben looked up. “Hi Richie.” </p><p>Ben and Mike were wearing matching black suits with different colored ties. They both looked very handsome, but (in Richie’s opinion) not as handsome as Eddie. </p><p>“Why isn't there any music? This is supposed to be homecoming, Mike!” Bev said as she walked in with Mae. </p><p>Damn, Bev planned their outfits well. Bev was wearing a floral button down with white pants and a white tie. Mae was wearing a matching floral print dress with a white jean jacket. </p><p>“Beverly Marsh, how dare you and your girlfriend look this stunning?” Richie said, feigning offense. </p><p>“It's just her talent.” Mae said. </p><p>“How are we the last ones here? We’re usually early.” Stan said as he and Bill walked in. </p><p>Stan was wearing a tan suit and Bill wore a dark brown one. </p><p>“This l-looks amazing, M-mi-mike.” Bill stammered. </p><p>“Thanks.” Mike said with a smile. </p><p>Music started playing, filling the barn with the sound of Elvis Presley’s Jailhouse Rock. </p><p>“I figured out how to use the boombox!” Ben exclaimed joyfully. Mike grinned and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>“Why are there so many cassettes?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“Ben and I may or may not have spent the last three weeks or so making mixtapes for this.” Mike said. He looked down at the pile of tapes, all labeled ‘Homecoming Mix’ with a number. “They’re in order from one to nine.” </p><p>“I am impressed by your dedication. I would not have been able to focus on that.” Richie commented.  </p><p>“You focus on a select few things, Richie.” Eddie reminded him. </p><p>Richie nodded. “Let’s get dancing!” </p><p>The eight of them danced on the makeshift wooden platforms in the barn. They all paused when the music changed from Queen to something none of them recognised. </p><p>“What song is this?” Stan asked. </p><p>Ben and Mike looked at each other, Ben’s face a bright shade of red. </p><p>“Well, you know how you have to take the songs off the radio to make cassettes?” Mike asked. They all nodded. “We may have… gotten distracted and forgotten to stop the tape and accidently recorded an extra song.” </p><p>Richie laughed, burying his face into Eddie’s shoulder. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Ben asked, face red.</p><p>“I can't believe you made out while this weird song was on!” Richie said. </p><p>Eddie started laughing too, and eventually everyone joined in. When they recovered, Ben switched the mixtape to the next one. “This one starts with a slow song, so pair up.” </p><p>Richie bowed dramatically, offering his hand to Eddie. “May I have this dance?”</p><p>Eddie placed his hand in Richie’s. “Of course.” </p><p>Richie placed his other hand on Eddie’s waist and pulled him close. Eddie placed his hand on Richie’s narrow shoulder. They swayed to the song, oblivious to their friends doing the same around them.  </p><p>“I love you, Eds.” Richie said. </p><p>“I love you too, Rich.” Eddie responded. </p><p>Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie passionately, never wanting this night to end. </p><p>They all danced until there were no more cassettes to listen to. Once that happened, Mike got them all sodas and they went to sit on the hill overlooking the farm outside. </p><p>Each of the couples sat close together, looking out at the stars. </p><p>“Promise you’ll all invite me to your weddings?” Richie said, breaking the silence.</p><p>They all laughed. Then Eddie said, “Would be pretty weird for me to invite you to your own wedding.” </p><p>“Are you saying you want to marry me, Eds?” Richie said, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. </p><p>“Maybe,” Eddie said, blushing. </p><p>“Yes, I will marry you!” Richie exclaimed, then started pressing kisses all over Eddie’s face despite Eddie squirming away. </p><p>“<i>I really do want to marry you one day.</i>” Eddie whispered so the others couldn't hear. </p><p>“<i>I do too. I love you.</i>” Richie whispered back, then kissed Eddie softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my contribution to Reddie big bang 2019! It was super fun to write and I loved participating in this amazing event! </p><p>My tumblr is fluently-sarcastic!</p><p>Art for the fic can be found on my tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>